Scalar the Cheetah
Scalar is a fifteen-year old male Mobian cheetah gifted with amazing acceleration capabilities. He is an antagonist in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, he is the leader of the Saturnites and an underling of Fantasmo. Like many others, this cheetah is an orphan with a heart that cannot be truly tamed. Debuting in The Moonlight Pledge, Scalar finds himself another speedy orphan within Wingstrong Orphanage and faces him to keep his title as the fastest person within the orphanage's walls. Boasting an overly smart-mouthed and quick-witted attitude, Scalar is proud of his speed. Under Fantasmo's tyranny, his faction and him became superficially aggressive and ruthless, though he actually has his heart in the right place. That said, his antics do make him quite annoying, indeed. Character © to Chamesthehero/ProLuxray/Lolcraft98. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, Youtube, and deviantART, respectively. Physical Description Scalar is a goldenrod-colored cheetah who boasts average height. Like the other members of his species, he features blacks all over his body along with stripes on his furry muzzle and tail. He has black markings beside his eyes and prominent white fur on his chest. He boasts blond-colored eyes and black ears. Being the leader of a faction in his orphanage, Scalar is among the better-dressed within its walls. This cheetah has blond-colored three main stripes of hair falling from his green cap, and it has white-coloration on their tips. He wears white gloves with green rings on his wrists and legs along with bi-colored shoes. Scalar also wears a silver ring on his left ear. The symbol on his cap is the symbol of the Saturnites. Among the orphans from Wingstrong Orphanage, Scalar is possibly among the most handsome. In addition, his rebellious demeanor, along with his confidence, all help him catch the gaze of the female crowd! Personality Scalar is a smart-mouthed and energetic feline that used to maintain his title as the orphanage's fastest with excessive arrogance on his behalf. Almost as if constantly electrified, this speedy cheetah is always prone to shoot a snark even at the direst of moments during conflicts, making him rather unbearable. The leader of the Saturnites, his charisma led some to follow his rebellious ideology. Despite following the tyranny for the safety betterment of his faction, Scalar does not necessarily agree with Fantasmo's cynic view on the world nor with Lazuli's idealism, making him and his faction a neutral force at heart. However, his cowardice may force him to obey the command of those that are stronger than him. Although brash and easily irritated, Scalar does respect those that can defeat him in battle. Since his leadership skills are more informal, it is much easier for the crowd to relate to his ideals. In the end, beneath it all, perhaps his overly arrogant demeanor is how he manages his intense loneliness in the orphanage. History and Appearances Background Scalar was born to a humble couple of Efrikan immigrants after they moved to the capital of the United Federation in the northeastern content of Eurish, Central City. His mother, a beautiful woman, worked in the Guardian Units of Nations as an officer and provided for her family, while his father was unemployed and actively tried to get a job with unfortunate results. Perhaps their moving was for him to have better luck. However, their plans failed. Scalar's father did not become employed and instead became depressed. Young Scalar did not understand his father's pain. In addition, it was around this time that his mother was also busier than ever and started unintentionally neglecting her husband due to her demanding job. Being about six-years old, Scalar would spend most of his time with his father at home. They barely talked, but would watch television beside each other. His father was indifferent to Scalar skipping classes. One day, the television network was hacked and displayed a recruitment video for a terrorist organization known as the Robotnik Military Squadron, in which called for those unsatisfied with the world to help them establish the Eggman Empire. They promised many things, including glory and power under their ruler. Six-year old Scalar showed little interest since he did not understand, but his depressed father became thoroughly fascinated with the possibility of attaining power; for someone as impotent and useless as he thought he was, having a little taste of what it felt like to be genuinely important was his own happiness. However, the idea obviously did not sit well with Scalar's mother. After a huge fight about ideals, Scalar's father abandoned them both in order to enlist in the terrorist organization; his wife, despite her duties as an officer screaming otherwise, failed to apprehend him since she still loved him. It would be not long after that a huge battle between the GUN and RMS happened and both parents never returned home. Scalar was brought in Wingstrong Orphanage at a young age. It was around this time that he discovered his acceleration abilities and became popular in the orphan-filled environment. For the first time in his life, he received the attention he wanted from others and it felt good. Perhaps it might had gotten to his head. After a masked leader called Fantasmo rose to power with his followers, Genesis, Scalar associated him with the military organizations that stripped his parents from their freedom and felt the desire to overthrow him with a faction of his own: the Saturnites. Using his charisma, he gathered people that followed his ideology and clashed with Genesis using his supernatural abilities, but lost terribly. Fantasmo would later force Scalar's faction to work for him in exchange for power within the orphanage. Scalar knew that working under the Genesis' leader would contradict his ideals, but he needed to protect his faction and also wanted to have a taste of the power his father ever desired having. Power felt good... After some time of stability in Fantasmo's tyranny, a new faction arose to oppose the Genesis. Their name was Dreamcasters. The Dreamcasters were mysterious and audacious, openly challenging his rule but never revealing their identities. Scalar secretly liked their style, but since they were interfering with the status quo and thus the security of his faction, he tried to eliminate this threat but was prone to overlooking their actions... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers With a more freedom-oriented ideology, like stated before, Scalar does possess an alluring charisma that makes many people resonate with his words and actions. Utilizing informality as a tool to convey his commands, his speeches tend to be more relatable with the common mass, garnering him a lengthy number of followers in the Saturnites, his own faction in Wingstrong Orphanage. It is noteworthy to mention that Scalar has many tricks up his non-existent sleeve. He has retractable claws that allows him to attach himself to walls and perform parkour movements and is pretty lightweight. This cheetah is no slouch when it comes to acrobatic skill either; he is quite flexible. On the other hand, Scalar does have his fair share of limitations. While his strength is boosted through his abilities, it is nothing special compared to other people. He is also incredibly reckless, and this arrogance makes him have little patience in coming up with strategies of his own. Supernatural Acceleration Scalar is naturally capable of reaching high speeds on land. However, what differentiates his abilities from other speedsters is the amount of time he needs to attain an astounding rate of motion. This trait makes him ignore friction and air resistance to outpace others or stop almost instantaneously. Because he gets a prominent running start, he does seem faster than what he actually is, and it has gone to his head! Born with this trait, this cheetah has mastered this acceleration without much effort. Scalar has learned on his own how to control such sudden bursts or the decimation of his speed without straining his body, making him a formidable opponent and a special kind of annoyance to those that cannot keep up with him. The glaring limitation of this ability, however, stems from Scalar's natural speed. Despite being a cheetah and running much faster than the average Mobian, his acceleration can only get him a temporary head start against more speedy foes. Should his races drag on, it would be a matter of time he gets outpaced himself! Creation and Development The concept for this character was created during the production of The Moonlight Pledge. Scalar was not originally going to appear in the story, but it would be strange if the leader of one of the three main factions from Wingstrong Orphanage did not make his debut. His role in the fanfic was not expanded and is trivial at best, but his importance is nonetheless pivotal to his setting. Besides, designing characters freely is nice. I had always wanted to create a cheetah fan-character. I can assume there are few of them in the fandom, but most of them I have seen have pretty good designs. Inspired by other people's creativity, this guy was conceived. You can imagine from looking at his appearance that I had fun designing Scalar. Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * The Saturnites (his faction) * The Dreamcasters '(former enemies) ** Lazuli the Fox ** Maxwell the Fox Neutral * The 'Genesis (former enemies) ** Fantasmo (mixed feelings) Fun Facts * The character's name came from the physical quantity scalar. ** This sparks a sharp contrast with the canon character Vector the Crocodile. ** Ironically, his supernatural abilities of acceleration are vector quantities! Category:Males Category:Cheetahs Category:Neutral